Buttercup's wild ride
by zaybaby16
Summary: Kaoru falls pregnant by Butch one night and runs away when her family doesn't approve of their relationship.Will she ever come back and tell her family about her baby? Will she tell butch about their baby? Or will she just stay away from Butch, her family, and Townsville.
1. Chapter 1

Powerpuff Girlz Pregnancy Story

Chapter 1

Buttercup was in her room packing her bags. She had a secret, a terrible one at that, she was PREGNANT. That wasn't the worst part though, she was pregnant by one of the RRB(Rowdyruff Boys). Butch was his name. He was her counterpart and had plenty of abilities like Buttercup. He was the green rowdyruff, and had a natural love for fighting monsters, but he was evil so he would destroy them by accident. Even though the pain of leaving her family was great, she could still see his deep forest green eyes and her heart broke even more. She could also feel his strong, but gentle arms around her, and she could see his smile. The smile that melted her heart over and over again ever since they met. Once she was done packing, tears poured down her face. Next, all she had to do was write her goodbye letter.

Dear Blossom, Bubbles, and Dad/ (separate letter)Butch

It's hard for me to write this as I was given a special mission from the Mayor that I must do alone. Please don't come looking for me. This mission may take years to complete. I love you and I will see you as soon as I can.

Love,

Buttercup

After that, Buttercup flew out her window and to the Townsville Airport. She purchased a single ticket from Townsville, Tokyo to New York City, New York. She knew she was a famous superhero, so she bought a red wig, hazel contacts, and a new outfit with only specks of green.


	2. Author's note

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating but the internet from the storm in my area is making things complicated. I'll try to update my stories as soon as possible.


	3. sorry author's note

Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. My brother broke my computer so I haven't been able to update. I will be updating sometime after Christmas though.


	4. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back and I wanted to give a shout out to ANDHERNAMEWASANASTASIA and ellenong. They are both awesome for giving me their own shoutouts (ANDHERNAMEWASANASTASIA) and because they'll be helping me later on (ellenong). Thanks guys and enjoy. I own nothing but the story line. Lourdes is form Cinco Amigas which is an awesome movie.

* * *

16 YEARS LATER

"Alana! Come on we'll be late for work." Buttercup called for her daughter.

"Coming, mom!" Alana yelled back.

A 16-year-old girl with black that reached mid-back walked into the room. She had dark forest green eyes and a side bang. She was wearing a dark green shirt with a lot of decoration. She was also wearing a black bedazzled pants and dark green and black shoes.** (Go to my profile for the websites).**

"Alright, let's go." Alana said to her mother.

Buttercup had medium length hair. She also wore a casual green shirt with black skinny jeans and green heels.

"Mom, can I die my hair?" Alana asked.

"When you're eighteen." Buttercup answered as they walked out the front door.

"Why, everyone has them. Can I at least have highlights?" Alana argued.

"No, and that's the end of this discussion." Buttercup said.

They both got into their car and drove off to tattoo shop that Alana worked at. Alana hoped out the car with a frustrated look on her face.

"See you after work." Buttercup said to Alana.

"Yeah, whatever." Alana said back as she walked away.

**Buttercup's mind:**

'_Why does she have to be so much like him? She even works at a tattoo shop.'_

**Out of Buttercup's mind**

Buttercup drove off to JCPennies, so she could go to work.

**With Alana**

Alana walked through the door and saw her coworkers: Lourdes and Sam.

Lourdes had long black hair with orange highlights and piercing in her nose, tongue, and ears. She was also wearing ripped white skinny jeans and a plain black tee-shirt and black and white shoes. Sam had short black hair and purple eyes. **(Just look at the Danny Phantom, Sam, and you got her)**.

"Hey Alana." Sam greeted.

"What's up A" Lourdes said.

"Hey guys." Alana said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"My mom won't let me get highlights. It's soo unfair." Alana said.

"Hey is it alright if we go to your house after work." Lourdes asked.

"It should be." Alana answered.

**Okay there really is no need to write about their day so TIME SKIP.**

_**After work at 9:00 pm**_

"Okay, my mom doesn't get off until 11, so we'll have to get a cab." Alana said.

"You know we can just take my car." Lourdes said.

"Okay." Sam and Alana said at the same.

They went outside and walked to Lourdes's black and orange car. They all climbed into car and headed to Alana's house. Once they arrived, they all went up to Alana's bedroom.

"Hey doesn't your mom have a huge breakdown around this time?" Lourdes asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why." Alana said.

"Hey, why don't we go in her room and see if she has anything that could tell us why." Sam suggested.

"You know that is the most…..brilliant thing that I have ever heard. You are a genius." Alana said as she hopped off her bed.

They all left her room and went into Buttercup's room.

"Wow, you guys love green and black." Lourdes said.

"Whatever, start searching." Alana said.

They search for what seemed like forever until Sam came across a box under Buttercup's bed.

"Hey guys, look at this." Sam said as she pulled out the box.

"Open it" Alana said.

They opened the box and it was filled with pictures of Buttercup and a lot of other people.

"Wow." They all said at once.

**Pictures:**

/exv/yt/?i=zdL4aaAbgRc

favourites/4558153

.

/blingee/view/119894171-Buttercup-Butch

morelikethis/199982138

clubs/ppgz-and-rrb/images/14851542/title/kaoru-x-butch-photo

clubs/powerpuff-girls-z/images/13158188/title/ppgz-photo

. /user/yesy_ .html

art/Wall-RRbz-in-Bad-boys-196058505

art/wall-PPGz-x-RRBz-Kiss-me-193210448

"Wow, so this dude in green has to be the reason for your mom's weird behavior." Sam said.

They looked on the back of the kiss picture and saw that it said:

Buttercup and Butch (Alana's father and my one love)

"That's your dad" Lourdes said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, they looked so happy together." Alana said.

A faint sound echoed through the house.

"Alana, where are you!" Buttercup called for her daughter.

"OH NO." They yell/whispered.

* * *

Alana: Hide the evidence we were never here. That goes for you too. (Points to reader)


	5. I'm back

HIIIIII GUUUUYYYYSSSSS! Sorry I haven't been here in a long time. When you go to Arabia Mountain High, you almost never have any free time. But anyway I am starting on the next chapter for **A Missing Mother. ** It feels great to be back and I hope you guys like what I have to offer.


End file.
